Desire English
by Naurring
Summary: An insatiable desire drives Erestor out of bed in the middle of the night…


**Title:** Desire  
**Words:** 969  
**Author:** Naurring  
**Beta:** Betaby the lovelyMinuial Nuwing, as always. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.  
**Email:** naurringgmx.de  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** AU  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, everything belongs to Tolkien and I don't get any money for it.  
**Summary:** An insatiable desire drives Erestor out of bed in the middle of the night…  
**Author's Note:** This is the english translation of my German fic 'Desire'. Originally written for the plummuse. No needto understand that.

**DESIRE**

Unnerved, Erestor turned over once more. It was already late in the night, but he still couldn't get any sleep. Something kept him awake, a desire that downright screamed to be sated. But something inside him was reluctant to give in.

For a while he stared at the dark wall of his bedroom, trying to breathe as calmly and evenly as possible and to think of nothing, hoping that he would finally manage to go to sleep. After a few minutes he turned over once again, making an annoyed sound and angrily struggling free of the blanket hindering him.

Erestor shut his eyes tightly and dared another attempt, this time trying to think of something calming, something neutral, something drowsy, Lindir's singing, the cat which had roamed the house for some time now, the work waiting for him in the morning…

'No, don't think of that, oh no, just don't think of that, Erestor, stop it at once, think of anything, but not of that…'

But it was already too late. Again Elrond had crept into his thoughts. He groaned, frustrated. This had been happening the last few days. During the day it was just bearable, but as soon as he lay down in the evening to sleep… anyway, it was all Elronds fault. He had seduced him. At first Erestor hadn't wanted it, but Elrond had pressed him until he finally gave in.

And now it haunted him, this one moment, this one time wouldn't release him for the rest of his life. And he would ever wish to do it once more.

With a surrendering sigh Erestor sat up and stood. There was no other way. He had to do it. Elrond was the only one who could help him now. He didn't bother to put something on over the robe which he wore for sleep; at this time he would meet no one and Elrond and he had known one another long enough that it would hardly annoy him.

As soundlessly as only one of the fair folk was able to move, Erestor sneaked through the Last Homely House toward Elronds rooms. It was unlikely that anybody would see him but he didn't want to take the risk that, come morning, the entire household of Imladris would be discussing his middle of the night visit to Elrond's room.

Because of that fear his breath caught when he saw a movement from the corner of his eye. Startled, he spun around – and saw the roaming white cat standing in the corridor, watching him curiously before it ran away.

Erestor breathed a sigh of relief and continued on his way. He felt guilty for needing to disturb the half-elf this late, but he could bear it no longer. The desire was overwhelming. He just had to do it now.

Therefore he hesitated only briefly upon reaching his goal, then he lifted his right hand and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened and a surprised Elrond stood in front of him. The half-elf was still completely dressed, apparently he hadn't slept, either.

Then Elrond smiled at him and stepped aside with a gesture of invitation to make way for Erestor.

"Erestor, my friend, come in." He closed the door quietly when the dark-haired elf stood inside his rooms. "How can I help you at such a late hour?"

Erestor briefly looked around the room. In the hearth burned a bright fire and on a table lay many papers and books. Next to an open inkpot lay a quill, together with a glass decanter and a goblet, both filled with, Erestor assumed, wine.

Embarrassed, he turned toward Elrond. "Well… you know…" He felt uncomfortable saying it, confessing to his friend what had been keeping him from sleeping the last few days.

Elrond looked at him expectantly, raising an eyebrow enquiringly.

Erestor swallowed and studied the lord of Rivendell nervously. Elrond wore an emerald robe and even though he had been awake since sunrise, only a few strands of hair had managed it to escape his braids. 'Perfect, as always,' Erestor decided.

Elrond's eyebrows crept a bit higher, when Erestor was staring at him, pulling him away from his contemplations. Erestor breathed deeply, gathered all his courage and then said: "You know, Elrond, it's about…" He paused once more. "It is difficult to say... actually it is rather stupid… you certainly remember… when we dined together, five days ago… Afterwards, I mean… when you…"

Elrond started to laugh. "Erestor, I think I know what you mean." Shaking his head he went to his desk and closed the ink pot. "I think I won't be able to return to this tonight, anyway." He reached for his glass and the decanter, motioned for Erestor to help himself to a second glass from a shelf, then walked towards the door leading in his bedroom. "Come."

Inside it was dark, flickering candles the only light. Together they sat down on Elrond's bed. Elrond poured wine into Erestor's glass and refilled his own, as well, then set both on a small table next to the bed.

Erestor sipped his wine, watching expectantly as Elrond opened the closet, pulling out a small ornate wooden box. For some time Elrond held it in his lap, looking in amusement at Erestor who was already staring at the box greedily. Then Elrond laughed and finally opened it.

"Oh Erestor, what have I done?"

Erestor grinned at him, reaching into the box. "Well, my dear Elrond, you should have thought about that earlier. Now it is too late." He took a bite of the chocolate in his hand, sinking down into the bed with a sigh of pleasure.

"Elrond, you saved me. I think if I hadn't gotten chocolate I'd have gone mad."

End


End file.
